


reylo fanfic for you

by Laeiphy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, rian johnson did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeiphy/pseuds/Laeiphy
Summary: Major Character Death caused by THOSE FUCKING GUNS :muscle: :muscle: :muscle:written by my bf
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	reylo fanfic for you

"reY" ben said, "your cute annnnnnnnd can we date??"  
"oh ben" rey said "ofc I love u"  
so they start bangin nd stuff and rey "oh oh ohhhhh brn" and ben is like "ugh ugh ughnh" BAM.BAM BAM BAM  
and than forece ghost yoda appears and says "suck my cock and balls deep, you must" and bangs ben like BAM BAM BAM BAM and does ketamine with Rey .

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to the entire community but i was so proud of him


End file.
